Finding Your Place
by KatalinaGinn
Summary: For the Gundams and Demons arc - the backstory. Includes massive crossovers. This is how it all began...


Warnings: Yaoi, supernatural occurrences, massive crossovers (let's see… Inuyasha, FMA, YYH, Tenshi Muyo, Fruits Basket… I think that covers it…), and OCs

Pairings: 2x1, 4x3, past 2x1x5 and further past 5xM, KuramaxHei, InuxKagome, EdxWinry

**Finding Your Place**

Duo and Heero arrived at the West dormitory at 11am to find it completely deserted. Move in didn't start till noon, but Heero had insisted upon arriving early to beat the rush. Duo was not amused.

"I _told_ you coming early was pointless! Now we have to sit here for an hour in the _cold_!"

"Hn." Heero glared at the quiet building as if it were to blame.

"Actually, you can wait inside in the lounge if you want. But move in doesn't start until noon, so I'm afraid that's the best I can offer."

Heero and Duo turned to see a man about their age walking over. He was an attractive man, with startling green eyes and long, wild red hair. And he also had a distinct Japanese accent, a fact that Heero picked up on quickly.

"You speak Japanese?" He asked bluntly in his native tongue.

Kurama smiled. "Hai. I am of Japanese heritage. Can I safely assume you are as well?"

"Hn."

Kurama blinked at Heero's response – or lack thereof. Duo picked up for him, but back in English again. "That's his way of saying yes. And no. And pretty much everything else for that matter. He's not exactly a sociable type." Duo smiled and elbowed Heero in the ribs. Heero glared at him. "See what I mean?" He grinned wider.

"Indeed." Kurama smiled. "My name is Kurama Minamino. I'm a Resident Advisor here, 3rd floor. And you are…?"

"Freezing my ass off!" Duo said with a grin. Kurama blinked. "Hehe… I'm Duo Maxwell, and this-" he pointed to Heero, "-is Heero Yuy. And it so happens we are on the third floor this semester, so I guess that makes you in charge of us, ne?"

Kurama smiled. "I suppose so. Why don't we go inside where it's warmer and we can wait for the move in to begin?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Duo grabbed his stuff – and believe me, that was quite a task as the American had brought everything but the kitchen sink – and followed Kurama inside. Heero followed obediently with his two duffel bags.

Safely inside and much warmer, Kurama continued the conversation. "So what brings you two to this university? This area is predominantly of American heritage, so it seems a bit out of the way for a Japanese colonist."

Heero settled a suspicious glare on Kurama. "What makes you think I'm from the colonies?"

Kurama hesitated a second before answering. "Just a guess. Most people of Japanese decent seem to favor the colonies over Earth after all. Pardon me if I have assumed incorrectly…"

"Ah, don't let Heero get to ya. He's just grumpy 'cause I was right about getting here early being a waste of time." Duo stuck out his tongue at Heero, who glared at him in return.

Kurama watched with interest. It was going to be quite a semester...

---------

Quatre stepped of the elevator hauling a dolly behind him, with Trowa in tow holding several boxes of electronics. Glancing around the floor he noticed a sign directing them to the RA's room and nodded in that direction to Trowa. The door was standing open, revealing a simple, clean room with several small rose plants scattered about. A red haired guy was shuffling through a large stack of papers at the small desk.

"Excuse me, is this where we check in?" Quatre inquired.

The red haired man started to reply, but was interrupted by...

"Q-man! Tro! What's up guys?" Duo practically tackled Quatre, who just smiled and held onto his dolly to remain upright.

"Hello Duo," Trowa said simply.

Kurama laughed at the display. "I take it from Duo's enthusiasm that you are Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton?"

Trowa nodded as Duo finally released Quatre. "And you would be…?"

Duo answered before Kurama had the chance. "This here's Kurama, our RA! He's Japanese like Heero!"

Kurama chuckled at Duo and then turned to Quatre and Trowa again. "You may leave your things here for a moment. I need you to sign in and get the paperwork out of the way before I can give you your room key."

Quatre and Trowa set down their things and went into Kurama's room. At about the same time, the elevator doors opened again, this time revealing Wufei.

Duo grinned at the opportunity to startle the Chinese boy. "Wu-man! Alright, the gang's all here!"

Wufei started at Duo's exclamation and glared at the energetic American. "Maxwell, must you be so obnoxious?"

"Yep!" He said with his trademark grin. Then he turned and bounded down the hallway yelling for Heero. Wufei rolled his eyes. He just had to get the same floor as Duo, didn't he?

Trowa stuck his head out a nearby door, gaining Wufei's attention. "We have to sign in with our RA, Kurama, before we can get into our rooms. You can set your stuff with our if you like and come in here to get your keys."

Wufei nodded in acknowledgment. So they were all on the same floor… this would be interesting indeed. The last time they'd all stayed together, he had ended up rooming with Heero and Duo… but in the end he decided that really didn't suit him. As nice as it was to feel "loved," he had to admit that it was more killing loneliness than love. At heart he had still loved Meiran, and that had eventually spurred him to go back to being straight (much to Heero's disappointment).

Wufei pulled out of his memories at the sound of the elevator opening, but paid it no mind. He went in to Kurama's room to retrieve his keys and greet Trowa and Quatre, absently wondering if he would have a roommate, and hoping it was someone saner than Maxwell.

To be continued…


End file.
